


poems to relieve myself.

by htmself



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Love Poems, Molestation, Other, Pencil, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmself/pseuds/htmself
Summary: hi guys, i made this to write poems that describes how i actually feel, depressed, suicidal or not.tw, suicide, anything related to death.visit @kujostqrs in wattpad for my ffs :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

didn't you say it was okay?  
i told myself, as if it changes everything.

sprouting bloomed purple and softening red on my throat,  
accompanied with hand prints of all sizes,  
blood surged through my veins and my nose,

i could not breathe. talking? i could not even see anything.  
he said it was okay, he said nothing happens.  
daddy said that it is fine, daddy said that i will be fine.

is this what fine defines as?


	2. rät

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mhm

97%, they said.

every time i walk back home, my eyes were always covered and was blackened.

either i was alive, or that i could not breathe.

help, my nails are breaking, scratching wasn’t enough, i tried, i tried to not be a victim.

i guess i wasn’t the 3%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
